Impel Down
| Conditions = | EXP = 871 | Beli = 9046 | Rainbow = | Title = Crimson Hell | TConditions = Clear chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Debut! The Chicken-Borne Snake | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 872 | Beli2 = 9352 | Rainbow2 = 1 | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Encounter! Guardian of the Stairs | Stamina3 = 10 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 872 | Beli3 = 8874 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = In the Chief Guard's Trap | Stamina4 = 10 | Battles4 = 5 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 872 | Beli4 = 8949-13949 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Inferno Hell | TConditions4 = Clear chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = The Merciless Jailer Beasts | Stamina5 = 10 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 873 | Beli5 = 11628-14029 | Rainbow5 = 1 | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Showdown! Magellan | Stamina6 = 10 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 873 | Beli6 = 9072 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = The Demon's Invitation | Stamina7 = 10 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 873 | Beli7 = 9407-14002 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = Frozen Hell | TConditions7 = Clear chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Welcome to New Kama Land | Stamina8 = 12 | Battles8 = 5 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 1056 | Beli8 = 11176-13775 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = Eternal Hell | TConditions8 = Clear chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Time to Escape | Stamina9 = 14 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 1282 | Beli9 = 14139-16738 | Rainbow9 = 1 | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Gathering of Menaces | Stamina10 = 14 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 1282 | Beli10 = 14139-16738 | Rainbow10 = 1 | Title10 = Beast Hell | TConditions10 = Clear chapter | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Blackbeard's Attack | Stamina11 = 17 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 1471 | Beli11 = 14670 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Fortress of Hell | Stamina12 = 17 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 1472 | Beli12 = 14688 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Shiryu Takes Action | Stamina13 = 17 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 1178 | Beli13 = 14740 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = Starvation Hell | TConditions13 = Clear Chapter | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = The Hydra Approaches | Stamina14 = 18 | Battles14 = 10 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 1621 | Beli14 = 16813 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = | TConditions14 = | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Fish-Man Pirate Captain Jinbe | Stamina15 = 18 | Battles15 = 10 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = | EXP15 = 1621 | Beli15 = 16813 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = | TConditions15 = | Chapter16 = 16 | Quest16 = Rematch! Chief Warden Magellan | Stamina16 = 18 | Battles16 = 10 | Boss16 = | Conditions16 = | EXP16 = 1621 | Beli16 = 16813 | Rainbow16 = 1 | Title16 = True Desire Friendship Flower | TConditions16 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 30 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Impel Down }}This island was first opened on global October 18, 2016 Farming notes Chief Warden Magellan is considered a very good unit, and totally worth farming for. Everything else is pretty meh. On second thought, Sphinx will be nice to have (once his books are out), as he seems to be Helmeppo for STR. Under Warden Hannyabal could also have some use in a very specialized zombie team. How to beat Impel Down First, note new grunts: *green gunner: despairs friend captain for 2 turn *red gunner: locks captain for 2 turns *blue gunner: locks captain for 2 turns *yellow striker: paralysis right-side characters for 3 turns *purple striker: paralysis left-side characters for 3 turns Short version: Double Eneru can clear almost everything. However, you will find the DEX-heavy battles difficult. Stage 1: IIRC this was most difficult for Eneru because there's a lot of boss DEX . They have def up (10k) for 6 turns. If any survive at <20% they will enrage the entire stage. They also have 220k HP and ATK for 4900 on 2 CD. Stage 2: . Preemptive changes all orbs to bother. 3032 ATK on 1 CD, 820k HP. Stage 3: . Appears twice, first time does 30% health cut, reduces chances of meat orbs, but runs away after only three turns. Third stage contains boosters that are good to stall on to charge up damage reducing specials. On the final stage, preemptive immunity. 8700 ATK on 3 CD, 2.3m HP. Under 20% enrages and ATK Up for 12660. Stage 4: Stage unique condition: Only STR, DEX, QCK, PSY and INT Orbs will appear. and 3 . Saldeath (220k hp, 3k attack on 1 cd) will preemptively put up a damage reduction for over 10k for x turns, you have to outwait it. Bulgori have similar hp and attack for 5200 on 2 cd. Stage 5: has 1.3m hp. Preemptively hits for 8800, then for 9900 on 2 cd. Stage 6. Stage has map damage: every turn about 7.5% hp down. has almost 2m hp. will attack for 6634 on 2 cd. Preemptively poisons you (poison huts for under 3k each turn) and casts lower chance of hitting perfects for 99 turns. On first turn he will cast 1 turn immunity and ATK UP for 1 turn, and attack for about 9k on 2nd turn. After his attack on 2nd turn he will cast 1 turn damage reduction. On 3rd turn he will paralyze your team for 3 turns. In 4th turn he attack normally, then he will cast 1 turn immunity and attack up again, he will be alternating this and damage shield, but not poison, so he attacks alternatively - once for 6k, once for 9k. No under 50% trigger. Stage 7: First, specials are locked for the entire stage. It is full of (CD=1, ATK=2999, HP=60k) which will re-summon all fallen each turn, even if delayed, so you have to kill them all out in the single turn. Health cuts, big area damage and burst, don't bother delaying - aggressive stance is what's needed here. Stage 8: non okama characters take damage each turn (80 per character). The boss stage has 6 grunts, each with 100-300k HP and 2-6k ATK. Stage 9: First, specials are locked for the entire stage. More boring grunts at boss stage. Stage 10: Very boring grunt stage. One of your bottom row characters will get locked for 20 turns. Stage 11: You will have to deal with the again on 1st stage, he has a 4 turn CD then he hits for quite a lot. Take GPU for the boss stage. It last stage has (CD=4, ATK=14020, 1.2m HP), (CD=2, ATK=8082, HP=1.152m), and (CD=3, ATK=12093, HP=1.1692m). Stage 12: is on the first stage with two grunts, take out the grunts first then focus on Hannyabal. appears on stage 5, she'll paralyze your Captain and Friend Captain for 3 turns, she has CD=1, ATK=3000 and no triggers. Hannyabal appears again on the last stage, preemptively will turn your orbs to block, and upon defeat will revive with roughly half hp twice before going down for good. He has CD=1, ATK=3553, and 770k HP to be exact. Stage 13: Very boring grunt stage again. Stage 14: : CD=3, ATK=11005, HP=2.42m. If boss is below 20 percent health it will heal all its health back. Stage 15: Grunts with 3-hit shields? Kill the blue healer first. Stage 16: Stage has map damage: every turn about 10% hp down. will appear twice, first on stage 5. On that stage he has 1m hp and attacks for 6624 on 2cd. He will preemptively paralyze you for 3 turns. He will repeat stage 6 pattern (every 2nd attack is for 9k, every few turns he has 1 turn damage reduction). As the boss, Magellan casts poison as preemptive (4k per turn), reduces chances for perfects (both for 99 turns) and paralyses crew again for 3 turns. He then attacks every 2 turns for around 7k damages. Under 50%, he casts blind, orb shuffle and hits for 9k. Under 20%, he casts poison, and paralyses again for 3 turns, but also despairs both captains for 3 turn. Category:Grand Line Calm Belt